Once upon an Alice
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: I'm sorry...TT Gotta end it
1. Ch1 Preview

Hello this is ShiawaseLuv! This is my first fusion story! Alice in wonderland with a Gakuen touch!And other fairytales included!Hope ya enjoy

* * *

Ch1 Introduction

* * *

Once upon a time, in the far kingdom of the western area, there lived a princess, who was knewn as a devil wearing a human's mask. Her name was Mikan Sakura. Daughter of Azumi Yuka, the queen of the Yuka kingdom, and Izumi Yukihara, a butler who used to work in the palace. She was never a devil, but a kind-hearted beautiful girl. But she had a sorrow life story

You see, Queen Yuka was already married, with the prince from the southern forest, and already had a child. Sumire and Kai. They were the heirs of the kingdom. Child of Yuka Azumi and Kao Usui. But, as all royal marriages are, they didn't love each other. They were forced to be married by the two kingdoms. The queen didn't mind. The prince was handsome and kind. What else could she ever want? So she married and got kids. It seemed all right. Until the queen got a new butler. His name was Yukihara Izumi. No one knew anything about him. He just appeared one day. He served the queen well and because of his caring mind, the queen fell in love with him. It was Yuka's first love. Secretly, Yukihara also loved his master. But she was married and queen of Yuka kingdom and he was a butler... But their love for each other grew and grew. They had secrets now. Then one day, Yukihara disappeared one day, leaving the queen pregnant. The angry king searched everywhere for the butler, but he was long gone. And nobody saw him since. Few months later, the child was born and was named Mikan Sakura. The prince, who loved Yuka decided to raise the child as his own. He treated them fairly. But the problem was the queen. I guess she got shocked mentally when she knew she had a child and her love gone. She blamed the poor Mikan as the reason of Yukihara's disappearance. Since she thought like that, even if she was her child, she couldn't love her. So queen Yuka never saw Mikan's face. She stayed in her room, only letting the prince, Sumire and Kai in. Mikan was abandoned.

The palace peoples and all the other people called Mikan a devil and mocked her. But Mikan, who had a kind heart, always smiled and never cried. Of course, only in front of others. No matter how kind Mikan was, she was a child. She couldn't take it. She always cried in her room. She didn't have any friends. But one day, a famous doctor visited the country with his little sister. The doctor's little sister, was a genius of inventions, but being a girl, she was never able to become famous. But the brother, who was a man, was able to spread the fame all over the world. The king of the Yuka asked him to become the royal doctor for the palace. Those two are the Imai siblings, Imai Subaru and Imai Hotaru. They were afforded to live in the palace. They agreed and they started living in the castle. One day, Hotaru chased her mechanical robo-mice and headed to the northern tower where Mikan was. Hotaru heard the sad sobbing from the thick door. She opened the door and found Mikan. Hotaru was the first to see Mikan's cry. They became good friends and Mikan didn't cry anymore. And with the princess Mikan's help, Hotaru was able to succeed as a great inventor. She began to go out for her new job. And Mikan was alone in the castle again. But she was really glad that her friend got to get her dream come true.

This is how the whole story begins.

* * *

A fusion Grimm's tale mixed with Gakuen Alice. Dimensional fantasy love story. When two different worlds collide, the two fated ones meet, there is no such thing as an accident, only fate exists... Fated love, but also the wall against the two worlds distracts their love. Will they be able to love each other by changing the dimension's rule? Will their love be able to change their fate and the god's rules of this world? 'Once upon an Alice' a new fusion romance story starts!

* * *

Hello this is ShiawaseLuv with Once upon an Alice trailer! Don't worry, I'm not stopping TAQA, I just got another story up in mind. I'll be back with chapter 1 ASAP!


	2. Ch2 The start of everything

Hello this is ShiawaseLuv with chapter 1...or I guess 2... But last chapter was just a preview... The base of this whole story...

Special Thanks: cherryblossomxcrimsonflames for reviewing

* * *

Ch.2 The start of everything

* * *

"Sakura!"

The high-pitched scream echoed through the palace. It was the princess, Sumire. "Sakura! I need that dress! The one papa gave you last week for your no-good birthday! I need it NOW!" Sumire's demand shook the whole palace. Once again, Sumire was bullying the poor princess Mikan, but nobody was there to stop her. After all, she was not wanted. Her father ran away, and her mother despises her for that. Her stepfather treats him well, but he doesn't really like her or something, and most of all, her step-sister bullied her around. Mikan, a princess, just wasn't wanted... Sadly, because of Sumire, no one liked her. She was called a devil, a child the god hates, a witch. She was told to bring bad lucks, mothers told their child tales about the devil's child Mikan, and children said bad things about her. Everyone hated her, and didn't care about her. No one did. Except Hotaru, her best friend.

* * *

"Oh, and come and wash me. My maid quitted yesterday, so you're my slave until daddy gets me a new one! Now get going lazy!" Sumire shouted. Mikan, was not lazy, of course... Mikan was organizing Sumire's personal dress room, which was about 5 times bigger than her little room in the northern tower. She was doing it ever since she told her too yesterday after lunch. She missed dinner for it, but of course, she forgot it. Again. There goes a 15 hours of cleaning. She got up and ran to her little room. She once had a room like Sumire, but Sumire decided to trick her father to punish me. She got my robo-mice set up at the heir room grand meeting. Ever since then, I'm using the tower.

I opened the closet. Inside were a few dress, and some present boxes unused. My step-father buys me a lot of dress, proving his fairness or something. But it always goes to Sumire later. I wish he could buy me books or something else than dresses. I got out a big red box with a fluffy pink ribbon on it. Inside was the white lace dress with pink ribbons as point. I was told it was the latest popular item, but I really don't care... I don't have anywhere to wear it to after all. I closed the box and ran with it to Sumire's personal spa-room. Sumire was waiting me there. She was waiting me in her lavender night gown with white laces. She had a purple floppy slippers in her feet, and had a purple hair band over her curly black hair. Her green eyes squinted at me with anger.

* * *

"Where have you been? Hurry! I'm gonna be late for the heir room ball party!" Of course she was blaming me... "Sorry Shouda-san..." I mumbled quietly. I got up and placed the box on the little table and filled the bath with warm water. "What would you.." "I would like rose water with rose petal." she cuts me off and answered. I got the french-made rose water and dried rose petals from the bath spices shelf. I mixed them with the bath water and told Sumire I was done. Sumire glared and put her hand inside the water. She got her hand out, wiped it on her towel and slapped me. I fell on the hard marble floor.

"How dare you! Are you trying to kill me? The water is boiling! I told you! Never pass 100 degrees! Are you stupid?" she screamed and got a bucket and she splashed the hot water in my face. Ooh... Rosy..."Sorry..." I stood up and grabbed the bucket. I went to the faucet to get some cold water when tears dropped down. Why was I treated like this?...why... I went back to the bathtub, adjusted the water, and Sumire went in. "Which pack do you want?" I asked her. "Umm... I think I would like a strawberry banana cream pack. Oh, and fetch me some punch." Luckily, she was in a good mood. I guess... I headed to spa-room's pack shelf. I got the bowl and mixer, some strawberries and banana, and cream. I mixed them in the bowl to make a pack. I headed to the kitchen and got the punch. I headed back to the spa-room and handed her the drinks. I got a brush and put on the pack. I really pity the maid who did this...

* * *

After her bath, I dried her, and did her hair. Since I was locked in this towel, all I had to do was reading and learning. I was able to do just about anything. Especially these. I gave her a little curl at the end of her hair. I tied her little curls in a low twin-tail. It looked cute and matched the dress. She wore the dress and I guess she was satisfied. I was able to go back to my room. From my room, I watched Sumire and Kai getting on the pure white marble carriage and heading off. I rubbed my red cheek and saw my reflection in the mirror. The slap mark was still bright red. Tears dropped again. I was miserable... I knew I wasn't wanted long time ago.. I shouldn't been born, if I wasn't born, my mother would've been happy with my father. I was told he was a butler. He and mother must've loved each other. I wish I can see them... Mikan stared at the beautiful morning sky. The sun was rising. Another morning was coming. Today, Hotaru was coming back! She went to another country for a meeting and today was her return date! Mikan was excited. Her only and best friend was coming back! She grinned and went to her bed. She was tired. She needed to sleep. She lay on her bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

It was dark. It was 3 a.m. Somehow, Mikan just knew that.

"What is it?" a woman wearing her gown asked the man in a suit. "I... I have to go... "He stabbered. He was shaking a little... He was sad to say that. The woman looked stroked. "Wh...what do you mean?What are you..." suddenly, the man kissed the woman's lips by a surprise. They kissed for about 3min. The man pulled his head off the woman's face. "I love you... I... I really love you... I wish I can stay here forever... But there are limits... This world... You'll never understand... The world isn't one..." the man whispered in the woman's ear quietly in fear of someone listening... "What...do you mean?" The woman had tears in her eyes. "Sorry... I can't tell you much... But.. I'm... I don't belong here..." He kisses her again in fear of listening to her reply, but she pulled off. "What...what are you trying to say..." her tears started falling... Her eyes were full of tears. He couldn't answer..."I... I..." he stabbered."Answer me!" she cried. "... I'm leaving... And I might not be able to come back." Her arms dropped. Tears rolled out... "Wh...when...will you "her face was a wreck... She looked miserable... "Never..." the man answered. "I'm sorry... I...love you..." he kissed the woman's forehead. "No! Don't...please..." the woman started sobbing. Tears dropped..."I'm sorry... What did I do? I'll fix it! I'll do anything! Please...don't leave me..."The woman's cry got louder. The man stopped. He had tears... "I'm sorry...Yuka.."

The scene ended and Mikan didn't understand the other parts. All she saw was the castle spinning and... A trapdoor...a key... a hole... A whole new world

* * *

Mikan woke up. She had sweats all over. It was a nightmare... All those weird scenes wer just so complicated. She couldn't understand what it was meaning... She thought of the scene again... The man and woman...the world is not one... What could it possibly mean? And what bothered her was the woman's name. Yuka. The same as her mother's.. Could it be...? Mikan's head ached. Somehow, she didn't like thinking about it. It was all so complicated. She didn't like it a bit. She got out of her bed. She had work to do... She couldn't be affected by some lousy nightmare.

* * *

Clean the castle! This was her daily mission of today! Today I had to clean the places that were locked out for years... Like... The attic or something... First, she decided to start with the attic on her tower. Above her little room, was an attic... She decided to clean there and... I dunno.. Make it into her room... I guess...she let down the ladder heading to the ceiling of her room.

She opened the little hatchet on the ceiling. Wow... It was SO dusty... I bet it wasn't open for about a hundreds of year. There were spider webs everywhere! Dark, and... Crabby... Great. I walked up to the window and opened it. The morning sunshine brightened up the whole room. Now Mikan was able to see the attic. There was a big white cloth over the furniture and on the cloth...were dust..' Ugh...' Mikan thought as she held the cloth up. Carefully, she headed to the window and dusted all the dust off. She folded the cloth and put it on the little table near. She looked around again. The room was covered in old antiques... It looked...ancient... I guess.. The furniture were dull, but when I rubbed them with a wet cloth, it shined bright as new. I guess it's really expensive.

* * *

I noticed a portrait hanging on the wall across the window. It was also covered in a cloth. I took the cloth off, and the dust covered me...cough..cough...The dust covered my body and I coughed. I opened my eyes after the dust settled down. The portrait was beautiful. It had a beautiful woman drawed on it. She had light auburn hair with hazel eyes. Her hair settled down on her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress with a orange pendant necklace. She was hiding something in her hands. A key...with a strange symbol drawed on it. It surely looked strange. But it looked a lot familiar... Where did I see that mark... Then I remembered. I looked around the attic. The furnitures... I t all had this same mark! And...not well but behind the woman, was a curtain, hiding something behind. A knotch! And...her eyes were shining... Which means... I took down the portrait. A knotch was there. With a keyhole. I looked in the portrait again, more carefully. I remember that sign... I saw it before I even came here...

I went back to my room and started looking for a box. Yes, I knew that key... I found it when I first came in this room... In a box designed with the same symbol. 'There it is..' I found the box deep down in the closet. I opened the box. The key was inside. It looked the same as the portrait. It was gold. Thin with diamond carved symbol on the end.

* * *

The symbol surely looked mysterious. It looked like a crown somehow, with a A carved in thr center. I went back up where the notch was. I looked at the keyhole. 'Would it fit...' I held my breath as the key went in. It fitted perfectly. I turned the key. Creak... The notch twirled. Mikan pulled the notch harder. Creeeek- The dusty wall showed a line, a rectangular shaped door. It was very low and small, but when Mikan touched the door, the door turned in the rightful size. 'Like magic..' Mikan thought as she went in. As Mikan went in, the door shrinked again. The room was big... Which was strange since this was the attic of a tower.. The room had red wall with golden prints all over. Again, the mark was the one on the keys. Mikan wondered if these symbols mean something.

There was a little table in the middle with a jar. The jar was filled with little sweets. A note written 'Eat me' was placed with the jar. But Mikan was cautious about eating so she didn't have one. She reached the other side of the room. Another door was there. Of course, with keyhole. She looked around for the key. Then she noticed something shining in the jar. The key was at the bottom of the jar. I was about to spill the sweets out, when I saw the note changing letters.

'You shouldn't do that...'

Mikan was surprised. But soon, she found her calmness and asked, "And why should I?" The note changed again.

'Those sweets are made for a reason. It is for someone very important. You would be punished if you do such. Eat it. That's a better choice.'

Mikan sighed."Well.. What if it's poisoned?"

'Trust me... There's no such.'

* * *

Mikan thought carefully.. She grabbed a cookie and popped it in her mouth. She waited... And nothing happened. So she ate them up. Finally, she grabbed the key in the jar. She headed back to the door. She put the key in the hole and turned it. The door opened, and this time, a tunnel with rose .it was there. It was beautiful... Mikan followed the rose tunnel. It seemed to never end, but at last, the end was there. A cliff. She looked down. It showed a beautiful view. There were little cottages everywhere. Trees and flowers covered up the rest of places. In the far end was a castle. The cliff was high up, so the kingdom must be enormous! Mikan couldn't stop gazing at this view. What was this place doing in her attic...

She turned back to see the rose tunnel she had passed was nowhere to be seen. Mikan started panicking. "Wh...what is this place?! Where am Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-!"

* * *

Mikan's scream echoed through the quiet cliff and waked a boy sleeping on the treetop. "Ugh.. Who dares wake me up?" The boy groaned and opened his crimson eyes. Crimson...

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Hello this is ShiawaseLuv! enjoy the story? I hope you did.

* * *

Summary: Mikan Sakura, the unwanted princess of the Yuka kingdom is always bullied by her stepsister Sumire. Today and yesterday, she cleans her closet and she has to do her make-up every morning. Mikan cries quietly alone in her little tower. But with the news about her best friend, Hotaru visiting, she brightens up again. She decides to let it go and clean her million years old attic. While Mikan cleans up her attic, she discovers a secret passage way going to...where?

* * *

Enjoy the crazy Grimm's tale mixed up parallel dimension twirling fusion fantasy romance story, Once upon an Alice by favoriting/following the story/author!- Sorry kidding

Leave reviews!


End file.
